tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Thorne
Tyler Thorne is the Orange Autumn Ranger, with chameleonic camouflage abilities, and a good Ranger. Biography Tyler was from the Australian mainland. His family were caught in a wildfire and injured severely, and Tyler was sent to stay with his uncle in New Zealand while they recovered. He enrolled in the Season Ninja Academy with the hope of preventing anything like that disaster from happening ever again. After the school was attacked, Tyler escaped with the Autumn Morpher, and helped save fellow student Sienna Lacy from a few Spider Drones. The two regrouped at her foster family's house, but only just had time to breathe before they discovered that the Thinker had taken control of their Megazord. The two went back to fight it, Tyler attempting to retake it while Sienna protected civilians. He did well enough, and the two teamed up to destroy Pilot. Some time later, since the attacks had ceased, Tyler suggested a hike to try to relax--though he was wary of any new attacks. His suspicions turned out to be correct when a Red Ranger began trying to shoot them. In the ensuing fight, Tyler made a point of using himself to shield Sienna, and the two managed to defeat their attacker. However, just as they relaxed, an alarm went off: someone had gotten into the Zord hangar. The pair found Anya Barnes, the new White Ranger, working on her Penguinzord. Tyler was initially pleased, Sienna less so, and he tried to keep the peace between them. Going to a local cafe to talk, Anya revealed her rather twisted past, but Tyler decided to keep trusting her. Even when an ice monster started attacking Academy graduates, Tyler insisted that they couldn't blame Anya without real proof. While fighting the monster, Sienna took a bad (as in five stories in an elevator) fall. Tyler kept an eye on her until she recovered, and after a brief appearance by Anya got the Yellow Ranger riled up, he calmed her down and told her to stay put. He sought out Anya, who wasn't interested in helping, but she did point out what a good target Sienna was. Tyler rushed back to the hospital, where he was promptly frozen by the ice monster, Glacia. Anya and Sienna destroyed it, freeing him, and he pushed Sienna to apologize for her suspicion. During the next fight with the Red Ranger, Tyler took a beating. However, he was able to participate in the next fight, even helping form the Megazord to trash the Copperhead Snakezord. A few days later, Sienna called him to come help clean up the cafe they'd been visiting, which belonged to her friend Alice's uncle. He went, his own uncle bringing his pickup to help. During the cleanup, Tyler discovered a red morpher in the rubble, and was promptly attacked by Dean, a guy Alice had been helping out. Taking the morpher, he transformed into the Red Ranger and fled before Sienna or Tyler could retaliate. Tyler's Uncle Bryce left town, and on the day he was supposed to return, the Thinker took an entire plane of civilians hostage. He demanded one of the Rangers hand him or herself over in the next five minutes or the prisoners would be killed. As the team tried to think of a way around the trap, the Thinker added that among the passengers were Tyler's uncle and younger brother, Westley--they'd been planning to surprise Tyler. As the Thinker had hoped, this news almost drove Tyler to surrender to save his family, but Sienna beat him to the punch. The switch didn't make Tyler any happier; when Anya was dismissive, Tyler yelled at her, prompting her to finally give up on trying to be part of the team. As he berated himself for getting rid of his only ally, his Zord picked up an unusual signal: the incoming Ethereal Megazord. He followed it to the mountains, where he confronted the Ethereal Rangers and asked for their help. He wasn't able to convince them quickly enough, and leaving them with the entrance code to the Zord hangar (where they wouldn't be tracked) he returned to the city. When Anya and Reggie started their fight, Tyler took the opportunity to sneak into the airport and retrieve Sienna, although he thought she was dead. When Dean not only didn't attack him, but told him she was alive and how to treat her, Tyler was incredulous. He still took his chance and fled with her as the Ethereal Megazord joined the fray. Tyler visited Sienna at the hospital every day, and eventually Susana asked to accompany him. While they were there, Sienna asked him about Anya, and when he was confused, said he had a crush on her. Tyler got upset, prompting Sienna to finally put the pieces together. Telling him he needed to be less subtle, she kissed him. They were interrupted by Susana, who told them and the Ethereal Rangers over her comm that a Death Ninja had just been brought into the hospital. Tyler met Easton and Kerri at the doors and took them to the right room, describing the woman. When they arrived, Tyler witnessed Easton and the Death Ninja recognize each other: she was his mother, apparently the same age as when she'd "died." The reunion took a turn for the personal, and Tyler slipped out with the other Rangers to give them some space. This turned out to be a trap, and Easton was kidnapped in spite of the Rangers' attempts to save him. Their attention was soon taken by a battle between Dean and Reggie, as the former fled the space ninjas. Tyler confronted the Red Ranger, along with Alice. Between the two of them they were able to convince Tyler that Dean was sincerely switching sides. The two men promptly set off to rescue Easton, since Dean knew where he was being taken and what would happen to him. They arrived in the Himalayas after the villains had finished with Easton, and killed Rat before he could finish the Gold Ranger off. He lost consciousness on the trip back and stayed that way. Going to see Sienna again, Tyler got into an argument with her about her staying out of the fight. Eventually he convinced her to guard the hospital, and left to get some sleep. The next morning, he joined in the attempt to get some of the captured morphers back, which soon turned into a three-way battle between the Rangers and both factions of space ninjas. He fought on the ground in his Zord, trying to keep that part of the fight under control. Eventually the space ninjas were killed, and everyone regrouped on the ground, including Sienna. Personality Tyler is friendly to nearly everyone he meets, and is forgiving to the point of being a bit gullible. Arsenal *Autumn Blasters (Fall Beam) *Fox Spear Power Sphere *Foxzord Appearance Tyler is a Caucasian Australian, with blond hair worn slightly below the neck and typically ponytailed. He has blue eyes and pale skin.